A Home for Three
by Russian Runa
Summary: When Runa Curtis adopts two kittens. based on nekotalia shorts.
1. Chapter 1

A home for Three

Ivan: hello everyone. This is Runa's first Hetalia fan fic. I am Ivan. You known me as Russia, Da.

Matthew: I am Matthew also known as Canada.

Runa: Thanks for the introductions, guy. ;huggles them; this fan fic is about what if the nations of the world are kittens from the pound. Russia is a Siberian kitty (real breed of cat and native to Russia) and Canada as a Tonkinese.

Ivan: Runa doesn't own Hetallia, Da.

It was a chilly autumn afternoon and I happen to pay the extra fee to have cats in my apartment.. I decided on going to the local pound to adopt a couple of kitties. The week before I picked up some kitten food and made homemade catnip toys for them. One of them was in a shape of a vodka bottle. And the other was a syrup bottle.

I headed over the pound and saw a couple of sweet kitties. There was a cream colored Siberian kitten. I read the name on his cage.

"Ivan? That's an odd name for a kitty." I said to myself.

The kitty looked at me and walked toward the opening of the cage. He head butted me. I took it as a sign of wanting to be petted. I petted him. Ivan purred and licked my hand. He looked at me with the strange violet eyes of his as if he was sending kitty telepathy.

'Please lady. Take me home.' He would tell me.

"it's ok. I'll think about it little one. Let me see the other kitties before I picked you, Da?" I said to him.

The funny thing about this beautiful kitten, he understood what I was saying. The Obvious thing is that this cat was in fact the kitty form of Russia..

'Ok. I want you all to myself.' Thought Ivan. He never even thought falling for a human woman even though he's a mere feline.

As I wonder the whole area, I saw a shy tonkinese. He looked like he had glasses on. He wore a red and white ribbon around his kitten neck.. I looked closer at the name tag. He didn't have a name. He Looked at me with curiosity, And a quiet "mew" was heard. I was smiling at him. He was so cute. He had a stuffed polar bear with him. I had made up my mind.

I headed over to the adoption counter and filled out the application. Two of the pound workers went and grabbed both Ivan and the unnamed kitten.

"Excuse me, is it ok I can name this one?' I asked pointing the tonkinese.

"Sure,. What do you have in mind, ma'am?" The staff member asked.

"How about Matthew?" I said looking at the tonkinese.

The kitten purred at the sound of the name. Ivan looked at me as if he's in love with me. They looked at each other as if the knew each other.

'Well, comrade. I guess you are my house mate, Da?' Said Ivan.

'R-really? Why is that?' Asked Matthew

'Well, for starters. We are now adopted. See that woman over there?' said Ivan.

'Yeah. What about her?' question the Canadian kitten.

"She's our mother, now. We kittens need someone to feed and take care of us. She will do that for us. All we do is play, eat, sleep and love her." Smiled Ivan.

'Oh. I get it. She look like a sweet lady. I Hope we can be friends, um…'

'It's Ivan'

'I'm Matthew. Please to meet you, Ivan.'

As I finished the Paperwork I picked the kitty cab up and said "ok boys, we're going home."

Ivan blush at the sound of my voice. Matthew was a bit nervous from the sound of my voice.

This is a start of an awesome adventure with Russia and Canada.

Ivan: You really think I fall for you, Runa?

Runa: Not really. From what I read in your fanfics. You are rather abusive to your love interest.

Ivan: It is not my fault. The damned authoresses wrote me that way. I'm Really just a teddy bear at heart.

Runa: Why Am I not surprised.

Matt: Well. At Least, I like you, Runa-tan.

Runa: Awwwwwww

A/N: A Tonkinese breed is a breed of cat that looks like a Siamese. This cat is from Canada.

Please read and review


	2. Break

Dear Readers,

As you may get my Avatar name is Sirius, even though I am Russian_Runa. Please call me Sirius.

Anyway, this letter is to inform you all what has happen in the past 3 months or so.

You read my letters to other authors as part of the hetalia letter writing fics. You may read about Kamui, a character in Savage Garden. You may ask is he real? The answer is yes, this man does in fact exist. He's my real life Husband. I was inserting what has been going on.

I do not, under any circumstances, like any form of abuse in fan fiction. I mean as in a character being abuse by another. In the story, Savage Garden, I use my real life experience to inspire me to write. I know fan fiction. Net is for teens and some young adults writing their love of anime and / or other form of entertainment, But I feel like an outsider if I stated even a 27 year old is on here. So what.

For the past 3 months, I was dealing with a marriage that is not working out. There were fits of domestic violence, and abuse. I'm the victim of such things. There were times where I was threatening to be kicked out. Mind you all, I'm married in real life. One Night, I was finishing up work here when my Husband forced me to come by the apartment. I had work the next day and early in fact. I thought it was a 2 hour visit. I was wrong. I was tricked into staying the night. Thus, the event happens. The man raped me and hit me to the point of fear. Police came knock the bastard out and arrested him. I was taken to the hospital and got checked out and was sent home the next morning. Roughly 5:15 am est. I wasn't allow to go anywhere for a day. And I continued my work after the event.

Unfortunatly, I was summon to court Tomorrow and may not be on until Saturday if plans are open. There for, I will not update any fics until (except for my letter fic which turned into an rp.) all court dates have been attended to. This may give new story lines to some fics.

Thank you for your support and wish me luck

Sirius aka Russian_Runa


End file.
